A study of the genetics of myopia in collaboration with Dr. Dwight Stambolian has been initiated in this fiscal year. Dr. Stambolian has collected pedigrees with myopia from several populations and is planning a linkage study of this disorder. We have conducted power analyses of the existing pedigrees to determine if they will have adequate power to detect major loci contributing to the susceptibility to myopia and to determine how many more such pedigrees may be necessary to have adequate power to detect genes of moderate effect or major loci in the presence of heterogeneity. Dr. Bailey-Wilson also advises Dr. Stambolian on the type of family structures that will maximize power for linkage studies.